


The Summit

by mastyleslik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Everest Au, M/M, Mountaineering, OT5 Friendship, people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastyleslik/pseuds/mastyleslik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time where an event can take society and slap it with a harsh reality. The holocaust, WWI, Chernobyl, just to name a few. Sadly, all of these events have something in common, human deaths. Humans have this notion of believing that they are invincible, that nothing can stop them from achieving what they believe is impossible. Often, they tend to forget that the only certain and most unpredictable thing we have in life is death. </p>
<p>On May 5th 2006, 18 climbers lost their lives while attempting to summit Mt. Everest. The events that took place during that day rattled the world and taught us a valuable lesson about humanity, perseverance, friendship, love and will. We remember those who perished and admire those who survive but in the end we applaud those who never gave up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Niall as the team leader, Harry as his best friend, Zayn and Louis as experienced climbers and Liam as an unexperienced climber who just wants to help everybody. Oh and they climb Mt. Everest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downlookingup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downlookingup/gifts).



There comes a time where an event can take society and slap it with a harsh reality. The holocaust, WWI, Chernobyl, just to name a few. Sadly, all of these events have something in common, human deaths. Humans have this notion of believing that they are invincible, that nothing can stop them from achieving what they believe is impossible. Often, they tend to forget that the only certain and most unpredictable thing we have in life is death. 

On May 5th 2006, 18 climbers lost their lives while attempting to summit Mt. Everest. The events that took place during that day rattled the world and taught us a valuable lesson about humanity, perseverance, friendship, love and will. We remember those who perished and admire those who survive but in the end we applaud those who never gave up.  
\----  
\----  
SOUTH BASE CAMP – (17,598 ft.) 

Harry Styles stared in awe at the vast landscape before him. There’s something about a 29,029 ft. tall mountain that makes you understand the word respect. A cold breeze washed over him and feeling of dread filled the bottom of his stomach. He knew that feeling well, it was the same feeling he had when he tried to unsuccessfully reach the summit a couple of years back. But that was then and this is now and he was going to reach that fucking summit, even if he has to die in order to reach it. 

“Beautiful, innit?” The voice belonged to his faithful climbing partner and best friend for years, Niall Horan. “Always takes me breath away.” This was the fifth time Niall was going to climb the monster, as he called it. First time leading a team. 

“I know what you mean,” Harry mumbled his eyes never leaving the snow-capped peaks along the skylines. 

Base camp was beginning to get relatively louder as more and more teams arrived, people from all over the world anxiously counting down the hours, minutes, seconds till the ascend began.  Base Camp is a place of hope, fear, frustration, conflicts and life-long friendships. He couldn’t help but wonder which ones were going to be the lucky ones that would reach the summit, which ones will be the ones who wont and which ones won’t survive at all. 

“Let’s go get ready for tomorrow,” Niall chuckled. “We have a long few days ahead of us.”  
\----  
\----  
ICEFALL – (18,000-20,000 ft.) 

Cold. 

That’s all Harry could feel as they slowly climbed up to the Icefall. It’s cold and the sun is just beginning to rise and he’s not complaining. He really isn’t, he just wishes it wasn’t so bloody cold.

A few beads of sweat travel from his forehead to his nose, his breathing is a little bit faster than normal but nothing out of the ordinary. He’s done this before and he will do it again, no problem what so ever. 

“Okay, time for the good part,” Niall says as he sits on his bags and attached the spikes to his boots, right and then left. Harry does the same and he hears a couple of the other guys do the same and he couldn’t help but notice that the other guys were quiet. He had met them the night before and it was all laughs, alcohol and stories but now, silence. 

His eyes first fall on Zayn Malik, experienced mountain climber, Everest first timer. Next to him sits Liam Payne, a firefighter from Wolverhampton who felt like he needed some adventure in his life so he decided to climb Mt. Everest. Harry wasn’t one to judge but Niall was and boy did Niall gave him a mouthful. 

Last but not least, Louis Tomlinson. Everyone in the climbing world knew who Louis Tomlinson is as he climbed on of the deadliest mountains when he was just 14. Now 24 years old, he decided to conquer the monster. 

“Everyone strapped?”

A chorus of affirmations filled the air as they stood up carefully to continue their journey. “The first few steps of the Icefall are proper steep,” Niall said. “I’m going to go first and secure the lines, you go when I tell you too.” 

With that slowly but surely all five of them conquered the first dangerous mission to the summit without any difficulties. It feels good, the sun has properly shown up making the view indescribable. In total, it took 5 hours to cross the Icefall. They were exhausted most more than others but they would never admit that. 

“Look at that view,” Louis whistled. “Incredible.” 

Harry hummed in agreement and he anxiously craved to see what it would look like when they reached the summit. 

“Enough chit-chat,” Niall called from in front of them. “Let’s get to Camp I!”  
\----  
\----  
CAMP I – (20,000 -22,0000 ft.) 

The wind was getting stronger when they finally reached the camp. The summit looks even more grand that what it did on base camp. 4 hours later and the sun is just as bright as day. The Sherpa’s were preparing food and Harry felt good, he had a nasty headache but he felt good. 

“Fuck, my head is killing me.” Liam groans as he lays down on top of his sleeping bag earning a laugh from Niall. “Fuck off.” 

“You haven’t seen nothing yet,” Niall cackles from his side of the tent, Zayn and Louis chuckling a long with him. “Don’t worry, after a few days your body will acclimatize and you’ll be okay.”  
A low rumbling sound could be heard, followed by a few cries for help. Everyone sat still, holding their breath as fear ran through their bodies. After a couple of seconds the rumbling stopped and Niall let out a breath of relief. 

“What the fuck was that?” Liam exclaimed, his voice shaking as he sat up quickly. 

“Avalanche,” Niall explained. “First of many.”

“I heard cries for help,” Zayn said as he put on his boots. “We should check out the damage.” 

He stood up only to be pulled back down by Harry. “We can’t. Another avalanche could be heading this way.” Zayn shook his head and made an attempt to stand up again only to be pushed down by Niall. 

“You are going to let them die?” Liam exclaimed. The hero in him wanting to save the day, Harry suspected. “What kind of shit is this?” 

“That’s the code, Liam.” Louis sighed. “You can’t help those that can’t be helped. Most probably you will dry trying to help somebody than climbing the bloody thing, save yourself first.” 

“That’s incredibly stupid,” Zayn shook his head. “How can you sleep at night knowing you let people die?”

“Everyone listen,” Niall stood up. “You are not paying me to get you to the summit, you are paying me to get you up and down alive so if you want you get your money’s worth, sit the fuck down!” 

Once again the tent fell silent and Harry’s eyes fell upon Louis who seemed to be deep in thought. The wind was howling around them, no doubt carrying snow and the sun was beginning to set. The words that Niall said lingered for the next few days, its not about reaching the summit, its about surviving it. 

That’s the main purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part I. Tell me if its good enough for Part II? thank you


End file.
